dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellblazer: Tainted Love
After some months, John had sunk even lower, becoming an alcoholic, and drowning out every memory he could of Kit with more drink. He was living on the streets, and struggled to find a place to stay where he wouldn't be bothered. He met a young man who also needed a place to stay and agreed to share his mattress in exchange for a share of the boy's blanket. The new companion's name was Davy, and he was scraping by as a rent-boy, letting strangers take him for money. Unbeknownst to him, one of those strangers had been the King of Vampires, whom John had encountered some time earlier. As the two of them fell asleep, they were discovered by the King of Vampires again, and he was pleased to have found John in such a vulnerable position. In the early morning, before the sunrise, John and Davy woke, and decided to go for a walk, ad the younger man wasn't feeling well. Soon, they discovered that the reason Davy felt unwell was that he had been drained of his blood by vampires, and he bled out and died within seconds before John's eyes. The King of Vampires revealed himself and mocked John's having fallen so low in life. With the choice to become a vampire or die, John chose death. When the vampire bit him, however, he was poisoned by the demon blood in John's veins. This allowed John to drag his convulsing body out into the sunrise, and he was burnt to death. He revelled in the vampire's end, and continued to wallow in his misery thereafter. Meanwhile, Kit had returned to Belfast and met with her siblings, hoping to take her mind off of her relationship, and set roots in Ireland for good. Despite this, she was plagued by memories of Constantine that intruded upon her ability to function normally. On her first night back, she and her sister Claire got drunk and went to their family home, where she revealed the details of the end of her relationship with John. She would regret it dearly, but she still had hope for happiness, yet. Sometime later, John's alcoholism was at a point where it could very well kill him. He stumbled around the banks of the Thames and tried to let himself go. He dreamed of a fighter pilot in the second world war, who had been taught that he should fight death with every last drop of his blood. He had crashed his plane in the very spot that John lay. John woke to the sight of that pilot's skeleton staring back at him, and when he realized the effort this man had put into staying alive, he decided that he should do the same. He found some money, got a shave, and returned to bury the man's remains, as a thank you. He had work to do, yet. | Issues = * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = Alcohol | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:John Constantine Storylines